Sellon
Sellon is a character in Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge. She is the leader of Team Sellon and resembles Mylene Pharaoh and Chan Lee. She is shown to be the second strongest Brawler in Bakugan Interspace, behind Anubias who is now in first in Bakugan Interspace, and Shun Kazami in third. Personality Sellon has a mysterious personality. She has a serious attitude towards brawling. She loves style and grace in a battle, and lives by honor. However, beneath that cool exterior is a conniving puppetmaster who is manipulating the Brawlers into doing her bidding by finding and pointing out their insecurities. So far, her tactics seem to be extremely effective against Shun. Appearance Story Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge In episode 1, she is announced over the loudspeaker as the 3rd ranked brawler in Bakugan Interspace. Later, she is seen watching Dan and Ben's battle - commenting on Drago's power and how they need to obtain it. In episode 2, she and her team are seen watching Jack's and Marucho's battler. Later, when Zenthon appears, she steps in to help Anubias. In episode 3, she is shown along with the rest of her team getting ready for a "meet and greet". She also comments on Dan's behavior of not being able to "share the spotlight". In episode 4, She and her partner Chris battled against Dan and Shun in a Tag Team Brawl. They eventually lost because Sellon wanted to win the crowd over first before beating Dan. At the end of the episode, Shun confronted her and she gave Shun a proposition in joining Team Sellon. In episode 5, she confronted Shun about her offer to join Team Sellon and about how to handle Dan's problems. Later, she watches Shun and Marucho's battle against the Tri-Twisters and disapproves of their underhanded tactics. She later joins the battle with a Haos Krowll and along with Anubias and Horridian to defeat the Tri-Twisters. In episode 6, She watches Anubias go against Dan. She was shown to be a bit scared and impressed by Dan's full power and left the battlefield with things got out of hand. After the battle she met up with Anubias and told him that his performance will make master Mag Mel pleased. In episode 7, she tried to convince Shun to become the new leader of the brawlers and later, when Shun publicly announced that he would take leadership of the brawlers, Sellon said that Shun had fallen for her trap. In episode 10, she make Anubias realize that their mission in Bakugan Interspace is eliminate Dan Kuso and be number one. In episode 14, She will battle against Dan and Drago in Neathia. Bakugan Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge *Ventus Spyron (Guardian Bakugan) *Subterra Vertexx (Borrowed from Chris) *Haos Krowll (Borrowed from Soon) *Ventus Braxion (Mechtogan) Trivia *She seems to be power hungry since she wants to obtain Drago's power. *Sellon is voiced by the same voice actor as Julie Makimoto. *She seems to resemble Sarina from Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. *She is similar to Jesse Glenn because they talk a lot about performances and they battle with the same attribute (Ventus). *She is shown to have a code of honor after witnessing the Tri-Twister's cheating tactics. *Sellon seems to battle with her teammate's Bakugan frequently which makes it difficult to determine which is her actual Guardian Bakugan. *Due to Anubias being revealed as a Gundalian, it is likely that Sellon is also not human. It has been speculated that she could either be from Gundalia or Neathia due to her features. *It was assumed that Sellon had taken a liking to Shun in the beginning of Mechtanium Surge but it was likely part of her plans. *It is unknown if her teammates know that she is working for Mag Mel. *It is thought that Sellon is a Neathian, due to the shape of her nose. Sellon has the same nose shape as the Neathians. *Sellon might more likely be a Gundalian as the Neathians are a peaceful race, and Sellon is anything but peaceful. *It is unknown, which Bakugan is her Guardian, because she uses Spyron, but in CartoonNetwork image there's Vertexx. Gallery Bakugan_ Mechtanium Surge Episode 5 _Part 2_2___360p__1_0025.jpg|Sellon Bakugan_ Mechtanium Surge Episode 1 _1_2___360p__0014.jpg|Sellon Bakugan_ Mechtanium Surge Episode 4 _1_2___360p__1_0017.jpg|Sellon Bakugan_ Mechtanium Surge Episode 1 _2_2___360p__0013.jpg|Team Sellon SSellon.jpg|Sellon throwing Spyron Sellon throw.png|Sellon throwing Spyron Bakugan_ Mechtanium Surge Episode 5 _Part 2_2___360p__1_0021.jpg|Sellon throwing Krowll Sellon epi2.png Sellon ability.png|Sellon activating an Ability Card Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 2 2 2 360p 0008.jpg|Sellon and Anubias working to defeat Zenthon Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 3 2 2 360p 0036.jpg|Sellon summoning an Ability Card Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 4 1 2 360p 1 0012.jpg|Sellon versus Dan Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 4 1 2 360p 1 0007.jpg|Sellon with Chris and Soon Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 4 1 2 360p 1 0006.jpg|Sellon and Dylan Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 4 2 2 360p 1 0001.jpg|Sellon and Spyron Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 4 2 2 360p 1 0021.jpg|Sellon confronting Shun Bakugan_ Mechtanium Surge Episode 5 _Part 1_2___360p__1_0004.jpg|Sellon offers Shun advice Bakugan_ Mechtanium Surge Episode 5 _Part 1_2___360p__1_0005.jpg Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 4 2 2 360p 1 0020.jpg|Sellon in her orange shades Bakugan_ Mechtanium Surge Episode 5 _Part 2_2___360p__1_0027.jpg|Sellon interrupts the Brawlers' battle Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 5 Part 1 2 360p 1 0007.jpg|Sellon and Anubias Sellon.JPG|Sellon and Vertexx's official art on the Cartoon Network website. Battles Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:Characters Category:Team Sellon Category:Villains Category:Neathians